My Failing Friendship with Severus
by scrambledark
Summary: When does Lily's frienship with Severus begin to fail? At Hogwarts. Lily's POV of Snape's memories at Hogwarts. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

"I don't want to talk to you."

_Why would I want to talk to him, it's all his fault._

"Why not?"

_Is he really that thick?_

"Tuney h-hates me because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

_He did not just say that._

"So she's my sister!"

_I know he's trying to tell me something, but I don't really want to hear it._

"But we're going!" _He sounds so excited_. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

_Yeah, I suppose that's true._

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said.

"Slytherin?" _Great, I forgot about the obnoxious boy sharing our compartment. _"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He turned to the boy sitting next to him.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin."

_Hmm . . . He doesn't seem to happy._

"Blimey," James said, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

_What's wrong with Slytherin? The other kid seems pretty happy though. . ._

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The kid with the messy hair lifted an invisible sword. _Prat._

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'"_ Brave at heart. . ._ "Like my dad."

Sev made a funny, disapproving noise.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," replied Sev, _although his tone said something else. _ "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

_Hmm. . . Brainy or brawny, but why can't I be both?_

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

The two kids start laughing, but I have had enough.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo…"

_They're mocking me! They. Are. Mocking. Me._

"Ignore them, Lily." That's what Sev said, _easier said than done._ One boy tried to trip him, then the other called: "See ya, Snivellus!"


	2. The Sorting

Now we're being sorted. _I wonder what house I'll be put in. . ._

My name's been called. Slowly, carefully, I walk forward and place the hat on my head. . .

"Gryffindor!"

_Oh no, Sev will be so disappointed._ I went to the Gryffindor table, but glance back and gave Sev a sad smile. I went to sit down, but ended up sitting next to one of the boys from the train. I turned my back on him. Three other boys joined us at the table, including the other one from the train, as well as other girls.

Then it was Sev's turn. He walked up, set the hat on his head and. . .

"Slytherin!"

_Oh, no._

He walked to the other side of the hall, with the Slytherins. One blonde boy patted him on the back.

_I hope we can keep up our friendship. . ._


	3. Your Choice of Friends Sickens Me

It's 5th year and I'm arguing with Sev. It's not the 1st time. In fact, these conversations always start and end the same way.

"…thought we were supposed to be friends?" Yep, always the same. "Best friends?"

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" She's one of my closest friends and it was just awful!

By this point I've reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up at him.

"That was nothing." _Nothing!_ "It was a laugh, that's all – "

_He. Did. Not!_

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny – " _we can't be friends anymore._

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" _Damn him for cutting me off and changing the subject! He always uses that same damn tactic, too!_

"What's Potter got to do with anything?"

_Always the same thing_

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin." _Not this again. _"Where does he keep going?"

_To the Shrieking Shack to transform into a werewolf._

"He's ill," _of course I'm not going to tell him the truth. It's not my secret to tell._ "They say he's ill – "

"Every month at the full moon?" _Stupid brain of his, that's partially how I figured it out myself._

"I know your theory," _and it's true, but he doesn't need to know that_. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?" _I still don't know, he won't tell me anything._

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." _I'm more than well aware of that._

_His gaze is so intense that I can feel my face heating up. I know he likes me, but he's just my friend._

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." My voice dropped. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there – " _A werewolf._

His face was contorted and he started spluttering, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you – "

"Let me? Let me?"

I narrow my eyes at him. _I know exactly what happened: James Potter risked his life to save Sev (his worst enemy) from being attacked by Remus when he turned into a werewolf. He was risking his neck, not saving it._

He starts backtracking quickly.

"I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" _Well, I already knew that, it is rather obvious. It's almost as obvious that Sev fancies me as well, but I won't point that out._ "And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero – "

_Does he really thinkI believe all of that nonsense?_

I cut him off, otherwise he'll go on for a while.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag. I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." Harry doubted that Snape had even heard her strictures on Mulciber and Avery.

_I don't know why I even try. It's obvious that he stopped listening after I insulted Potter. As we walk off he seems a lot happier._

**Sorry, but I don't really like to write Author's notes. But, whatever. I've still got 2 chapters I'm planning to write.**

**R&R Please :)**


End file.
